justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 20
GMRE (talk) 20:02, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Turns out people actually use discussions Take a look [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:18, March 20, 2018 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD XD This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:40, March 22, 2018 (UTC) So...Discussions eh? I guess their web design team has to do something... But why do they need to replace something functional? The new discussions are so unreadable up close, too much white and not enough width, looks like Facebook for goodness sake. What would be better is if they actually just updated the forum look instead, keeping all of the features but modernizing it slightly. That's the thing about forums, they look terrible but you can actually read the bloody things. Besides this new feature, notice that they never enforced the infobox change? Because it would break the whole site. Oh well, hope things are running well either than that. Cheers, Kronos Talk 21:52, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :They kept insisting that the forums are programmed poorly so they do work, but are a nightmare to keep working, or to fix in case of problems. Also, last I asked, they said they'd add more features to discussions during the summer. I'm guessing the discussions are probably more comfortable to use on a mobile device. GMRE (talk) 21:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Almost certainly are the discussions designed for cross-platform use, which usually sacrifices desktop user functionality for a better mobile experience. Oh well. If they intend to make it as feature-rich as forums are now, I can deal with that. Hopefully it can be customized visually. Kronos Talk 21:14, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I hate them honestly :::Wikia coding and tags don't even work on them [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I DID IT I DARE SOMEBODY TO TRY AND BUILT THIS [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I shall return I have found new meaning in life [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :I think I know what you mean. GMRE (talk) 15:08, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::No, that's not what I meant ::And I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:39, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at the Russian wiki And see if there are any disappointed people in the game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:50, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :I can't speak russian and I'm not going to bother to auto-translate and read their whole site. GMRE (talk) 21:55, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, I saw it. It was that latest comment. GMRE (talk) 21:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Does that "trigger" you? GMRE (talk) 21:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Triggers me quite bad ::It think Putin will have no problem rallying his people against the "American imperialist" now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's nothing. He just wants to antagonize the u.s. He obviously doesn't want to fight america directly. I'm much more worried about the bullshit the russian media is reported to claim about the baltic states. For example, that apparently the only people who get a pension there are former SS members and that russians are not allowed to be buried at graveyards. They've been stating obvious lies about the baltic for about a decade now to make them seem like facists to justify an invasion. It's not without reason that NATO is beefing up the defenses there. GMRE (talk) 22:25, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well **** ::::Prepare for a war and make sure his populace is deceived ::::Well **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Archive my talk page And I will return I have apparently entered an extremely critical stage of depression [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:14, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Turns out this page wiping glitch is still around [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:02, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed that it must have been a glitch when I undid the edit that caused it. Otherwise the page history should have had a large red number in his edit details. GMRE (talk) 15:01, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Not to mock someone's grammar but Take a look at this and see if you can make any sense of it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:46, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Hidden vandalism? Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:10, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :He added about japanese soldiers appearing at some location and then removed it himself. What's vandalous about it? I'm guessing he probably added about those soldiers who only spawn during the mission and then later realized that. GMRE (talk) 16:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't know ::Looked like some kind of a suspicious edit [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:55, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at this map and see if anything is... off about it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:25, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :You haven't been doing missions in the southern areas? GMRE (talk) 08:22, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Wouldn't have made a difference ::In fact I haven't done a single faction mission yet outside of stronghold takeovers ::They're supposed to be proportional but ::I have no idea what's happening here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) So because of some ISP bullhickery My internet is offline and might stay that way for a while In the meantime I'm using an alternate WiFi device that can't last for very long Just letting you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:55, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :Problem fixed :Apparently some hardware suffered a problem [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:22, May 31, 2018 (UTC) If you've seen what I've said on Discord I might be off for a little while Maybe someone is on to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:58, May 30, 2018 (UTC) If there's any major news on here or on FF wiki Let me know through Steam This user is temporarily out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:06, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm back Seems like a lot has changed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, June 8, 2018 (UTC) New glitch Sometimes if you ride a bike into a car you and the bike will fly and you will die and spawn in that car it may be on pc and ps4 I did I on Xbox 18:40, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm... I added it to Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Right now it should be 62nt listed glitch. GMRE (talk) 20:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Redirect I think it would make sense to add a redirect to the article about the new country in JC4. Since Solís is written with an "í'" and not a classical "'i", it won't show up as a search result if you just search for "Sol'i'''s". Sadly, I don't know how to do this, that's why I'm asking you. Ercerus (talk) 13:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :I'll make a redirect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:57, June 11, 2018 (UTC) **That's a good idea. That's why we have the redirect for Jose Caramicas. Most people don't have an "í" on their keyboard. GMRE (talk) 15:55, June 14, 2018 (UTC) So I don't know if you've seen the news or not But tomorrow my country's net neutrality laws are set to expire Or basically means I am unofficially ban hammered from the internet Depending upon if I'm back in about 8 or 9 hours I am either indefinitely out or fine Just letting you know ahead of time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 04:51, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Something you may want to look at Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Gabriela Morales a hidden antagonist This is perhaps a weird coincidence, and I may be off but I have a feeling that she was the behind the scenes commander of the Black Forces in San Esperito, and Medici. Also, I have the feeling that the Anti gang merc from Mercenaries Must Die, might be one her best soldiers sent to train the anti gang unit (I also noticed the merc wore dark clothing, granted that was reused from Panau Secret Service but could this be a hint). Although, there is nothing from the developers that confirm this. This is just my little theory. What are your thoughts on this? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 12:52 AM :I don't think she was necessarily their leader as early as the San Esperito mission. A number of years have passed since then. And I also don't think the anti-gang mercenary was with the Black Hand. In that case why was he not just called a Black Hand mercenary? GMRE (talk) 15:55, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::*Black Hand forces ::She probably wasn't the leader during San Esperito because according to Avalanche, they weren't even thinking about a future past San Esperito until they decided to add JC2 ::The anti-gang mercenary was explicitly called "a foreign mercenary" in the mission so he wasn't Black Hand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:51, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm probably way off at this point but it's fun to theorize. By the way, the Black Hand controlling the weather in JC4, could this be the Global Change Project mentioned in the JC3 DLC? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 3:33 PM ::::That would make sense. GMRE (talk) 19:50, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Global Change Project :::::Well countries are generally wary of severe weather :::::So yeah it's definitely a possibility [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:04, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Question Does Solis have its own military, milita, or Police Force or is it just the Black Hand this time around? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 12:42 AM 6/15/2018 :Right now only the Black Hand are shown and so far :No sign of another faction besides some rebellion :I would dare to say there is no military or police force in Solís [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Do we need a category for dead people? Personally I find one unnecessary since the articles already summarize it quite well But look at Recent Wiki Activity and you'll understand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :I saw it, I don't like it either. GMRE (talk) 14:57, June 26, 2018 (UTC) JC4 Boxart I like the idea you have for the boxart, I'll see if I can refine it a bit. Kronos Talk 20:53, July 1, 2018 (UTC) : (inserted for convenience) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:55, July 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:56, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :::Found the boxart and edited out the rating and did a few touchups. It is good to go. I also adjusted the games section so that the boxart can all fit inline. Cheers. Kronos Talk 22:57, July 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: ::::This looks pretty nice ::::100/10 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:26, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Wait, so this actually is the actual box art? Wow, I'm getting good at this. GMRE (talk) 17:07, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Yep that's the boxart as far as what I could find! You guessed well. Kronos Talk 17:31, July 2, 2018 (UTC) JC4 Portal By the way, I have created a portal for Just Cause 4 and filled it out with the basics. The wiki navigation has been reflected to show that. Kronos Talk 00:24, July 2, 2018 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 17:07, July 2, 2018 (UTC) What in the world is this new look (It's the top if it's not obvious) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:45, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :Wikia is being wikia again. GMRE (talk) 14:53, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ::*facepalm* [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:13, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :::I guess they seem to think that teal goes with everything. It's part of the fandom rebranding. As soon as I saw it I looked for a way to customize it, to no avail. Which is a shame because I actually think it is designed well. Kronos Talk 17:45, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I can live with the idea of a single color bar at the top of every wikia, but why did they have to make the search bar require an extra click? It's so annoying. :/ GMRE (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::Form over function, a search box is ugly I guess. Kronos Talk 01:59, July 16, 2018 (UTC) You know if anything I HATE these changes But you know Wikia is Wikia so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:05, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Heads of State Then take a closer look at the Pandak "Baby" Panay page. I'm making some edits there and I'll gladly remove the "See Also" part. TalkNShoot (talk) 21:17, July 16th, 2018 (UTC) :First leave your signature :Second the category is there to simplify matters [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:19, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh. That must have been there since before that category was made. Fixed it. GMRE (talk) 21:21, July 16, 2018 (UTC) A small error either you or Kronos made I was randomly looking around and discovered the "Myths" link on the JC4 portal lead back to the main page, so I did some searching around and came to this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:16, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :He's the one in charge of portals. GMRE (talk) 15:02, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually that's a pretty funny error I made there. When I set up the new portal page, I took the contents section from the previous portal and copied it into an editor then set it to replace any number 3 with 4 to make the links work. So that must be what happened. Kronos Talk 01:46, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Hmm [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:59, October 5, 2018 (UTC) "True" religion discussion (Undo deletion) Hello, I really don't know if this is the right place to place a message here but, @GMRE, since you're an admin, Is there any chance you could undo the deletion of a certain discussion. I've seen a discussion under the "medici" page that is posted by someone else. It's called "True religion" and I kinda found it interesting.. Would you be able to undo the deletion of that discussion? or should I ask the poster of that discussion first? Thank you Weamphn (talk) 09:50, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :This is exactly the right place to ask. It's not deleted, it's just hidden. I updated the Illustrated guide to editing to help you and others find it. This is part 3 of the guide. GMRE (talk) 12:39, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I pressed the discussion but it says: "The message you are trying to view has been deleted." ::Weamphn (talk) 17:10, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Pressed like, on mobile, or :::Can't edit the discussion? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:02, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::I mean I OPENED the discussion but it said it was deleted Weamphn (talk) 18:09, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh sorry. I just checked it and it was apparently deleted. I'll fix it. GMRE (talk) 18:12, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Is this what you're looking for? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:13, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Puffoco is going nuts I think this Puffoco guy/girl is going nuts. You remember the "true religion" discussion? he/she wants u to delete it for some reason. And is there any way u could block someone as crazy as that from ur wikia? thank you Weamphn (talk) 19:12, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :It is possible, but at this point it would be an over-reaction. GMRE (talk) 19:34, August 11, 2018 (UTC) A little thing you might want to know I'm still around on Saturdays/Sundays and sometimes late Fridays (early Saturdays from your perspective in Europe) Though of course there are exceptions like holidays and swim meets If you ever need help on the wiki just scream at me on the Discord [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:23, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism I just checked the recent activity on the wiki and a new user has vandalized the page for Looch by putting random images on it and deleted a large chunk of the page along with someone else. Also don't try responding to this because i won't see it since i have no idea how the talk pages work.Pingas (talk) 09:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :The articles were already fixed by the time I arrived, but yeah I blocked them. GMRE (talk) 15:41, September 4, 2018 (UTC) File names Thank you for changing the titles for my screenshots, didn't really have lots of words for them. Thanks! Can't wait to play the game, explore the world. User:Gepler :No problem. GMRE (talk) 17:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Flag of Solis I very quickly put together this flag, I know it may not look very similar, but you can check it, and maybe use it for the Solis webpage. :It's not completely ok to add that because the licence plate picture is of poor quality, but I guess it can have a small warning with it that it may be inaccurate. GMRE (talk) 17:39, September 14, 2018 (UTC) New article I made a page for the capital city of Solís, Nuova Voz. You can find it next to the picture of Nuova Voz in the Solís page. Could you add it to the JC4 Locations, Thanks. Nuova Voz. User:Gepler. :I saw it. New articles and edits appear on the . Also, when leaving a message on a talk page, you can add your username and edit time by typing or copying the 4 waves ~~~~. These will automatically turn into a signature. GMRE (talk) 19:05, September 14, 2018 (UTC) When did you update the background That part near the recent wiki activity button and new page button is now transparent with the background of Solís [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:13, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :It was transparent for like a year. The previous picture there was of the JC3 ship. Kronos replaced it a few weeks ago. GMRE (talk) 08:38, September 16, 2018 (UTC) ::"few weeks ago" ::Surprised I didn't notice [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:49, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Something strange when I undid an edit on Ups and Downs I got this strange message at the top saying something like "ShowHide is no longer supported, but is in use on this page. You should consider switching to the MediaWiki collapsible selectors, such as class="mw-collapsible". See the Collapsing help page for more details." ...is this more Wikia bullhickery? And in case it is, please explain [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:06, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :I saw it. It means that the quality level templates need to be changed to have slightly different coding to have that collapsability. GMRE (talk) 17:04, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::So... ::Time for Kronos to work some magic? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:07, September 28, 2018 (UTC) My account may have been compromised/hacked by the Russian government Basically another way of saying I'm probably out until December Be wary of any edit I make after tomorrow ...if I even make any [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:43, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't seen any weird/unusual activity from your wikia account. GMRE (talk) 10:49, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I'm back Turns out a particularly nasty Russian black hat played a game of chess with my laptop and left Dunno why ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:13, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Question Why am I able to edit the Administrators page? Archer 41User talk:Archer 41 :Uh :Anyone is able to edit it :That page is just there to describe the different admins in this wiki's history as well as list some basic administration guidelines [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:00, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Because nobody has seen the need to lock it, I guess. I suppose I could add a partial lock against "new and unregistered users". GMRE (talk) 15:36, October 5, 2018 (UTC) It seems "Recent Wiki Activity" and "Recent Changes" are glitching again The little "autorefresh" button at the top seems to have disappeared Again [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:04, October 5, 2018 (UTC) One week later It's still disappeared ...I'm starting to wonder if some Russian/Chinese/Iranian/American/British/French/whatever hacker may be directly disabling the effect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:47, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Um... ****... HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Should you archive your talk page at this point now? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:30, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Basically that mainly means that we can add the word "wiki" into the mainpage somewhere, just to be sure that people looking for the Just Cause wiki will find us. And it also means that the interwiki links (links to other wikias) will probably not work anymore and end up at error 404, or something like that, unless the "fandom" people decide to keep any wikia.com links functional and automatically redirect them. Either way, we'll see. :And probably. GMRE (talk) 20:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, right. It already says "welcome to the just cause wiki". I misremembered when I remembered having changed some things to "database for JC universe". GMRE (talk) 20:43, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh ::Hmm [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:48, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives